Mates?
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Naraku is dead, and Inuyasha's been acting odd...Mating season? O no Inuyasha's transformed...Inuyasha's demon wants Kagome as his mate! O what is poor Kagome to do? Sequel is now up. Seek-peak chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Aftershock

_**Mates?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this idea.

"INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha flinched at the sound of Kagome's voice, knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"(Giggle)"

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome's family giggled at the sight of the pale half demon.

'Please don't sit me.' Inuyasha's mind begged as he saw Kagome enter the room, with a towel in one hand and a bar soap in the other.

"You are taking a bath." Kagome ground out, shoving both the towel and the soap in Inuyasha's face.

"Keh…No I'm not." Inuyasha replied, remembering what happened last time he took a bath in Kagome's time.

"Yes you are. It's been two days and you're clothes are caked in blood, and you haven't let me see your wounds." Adds Kagome.

"You're acting like I'm the one who lost." Starts Inuyasha.

"Naraku nearly killed you. You're lucky Sesshomaru combined his attack with the Wind Scar or you would be dead and not him." Kagome said, tears shimmering in her eyes.

'_Don't let her cry idiot_' Inuyasha's demon side growled when a tear fell.

"…And you haven't let me or Kaede check your wounds." Kagome added, two more tears fell.

Inuyasha nearly begged on his knees when Kagome began to let more tears of worry fall. His ears flattening back as he sighed.

"Fine…just…stop crying." Inuyasha said then Kagome grabbed his hand and drug him toward the bathroom.

#

'What was I thinking?' Inuyasha asked himself as Kagome, clad in her bathing suit, tried to get him to take off his clothes and let her see his wounds.

"Inuyasha, I won't look…just wrap the towel around yourself and then get in the tub." Kagome coaxed, already in the huge tub.

'_But I don't care if you see_' Inuyasha's demon side whimpered as Inuyasha slowly untied his obi.

'Shut up' Inuyasha shot back as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Without another word Inuyasha slipped into the tub and watched as Kagome faced him.

"Inuyasha" Kagome starts, seeing his blood crusted chest and the large wound that went from his chest down.

Inuyasha blushed as he felt Kagome's eyes looking at his wound; he himself knew that the wound was lower then what she could see.

"Let's just hurry up." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded, grabbing a bottle of hair shampoo.

Inuyasha eyed the bottle and looked back at Kagome.

"It's for your hair…You need to get your hair wet first." Explains Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, dunking his head under the water for a moment and came back up.

Kagome carefully stood up and sat in the shower seat behind Inuyasha.

"Relax…I promise I'll be careful." Kagome said as she began to massage Inuyasha's scalp.

Inuyasha nodded, holding back a moan as Kagome rubbed his ears.

'_Aw, look. Puppy's begging for more_'

'When are you going to leave me alone?' Inuyasha whined, feeling Kagome gently lathering soap around his ears.

'_When you take mate_'

Inuyasha let out a whine/growl, startling Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not sure of what was going on, until she saw blood mixing with the water.

'What's going on?' Inuyasha thought as he felt weaker.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, quickly rinsing Inuyasha's hair and dragging him out of the tub.

'What's going on? He was alright a moment ago.' Kagome thought as she saw blood dripping from the wound.

Without warning Kagome's mother and brother rushed into the bathroom.

"What happened?" starts Souta.

"He's bleeding" Kagome's mother said, grabbing another towel.

"We need to get him to my room, I can bandage him there." Kagome said as she pressed a towel against the wound.

'Inuyasha, please hang in there' Kagome prayed as her mother helped her drag Inuyasha to her room.

Kagome paced as her mother dressed Inuyasha after she bandaged his wounds.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Starts Souta.

Kagome stopped pacing and sunk to her knees, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I could have forced him to let me and Kaede tend to his wounds." Kagome cried then she heard her mother scream.

"(Snarls)"

Kagome's mother stared in shock: seeing Inuyasha's transformed state, his red eyes glaring at her.

"Mom!" Kagome and Souta called out when they entered.

'He transformed' Kagome thought fearfully.

Kagome's mother quickly got out of the corner and moved toward her children.

"Inuyasha" Kagome started, slowly moving toward him.

Inuyasha growled and backed away from Kagome's outstretched hand.

"What's going on?" Souta asks fearfully, seeing his mother nod with the same question on her tongue.

"His wound was so bad his demon blood forced him to transform…but…this isn't like the other times." Kagome replied as she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"What happened the other times?" asks Kagome's mother.

"He'd attack anyone he saw." Replied Kagome.

Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand, only to see him back into a corner.

"Inuyasha, please" begged Kagome.

"(Grr)"

"…Sit" Kagome said then Inuyasha smashed into the bed.

"(Grr)"

Inuyasha slowly got on his hands and knees, his eyes still blood red.

"Mom…Souta…run." Kagome said as she backed away from Inuyasha and toward a bundle on her desk.

When Kagome knew only she and Inuyasha were left in her room, she picked up the bundle and pulled out a scent bead.

'I have to thank Sango for giving me these for emergences.' Kagome thought then she covered her nose and mouth then threw the scent bead on the floor in front of Inuyasha.

Smoke drowned out the room, and when the smoke faded, Kagome saw Inuyasha knocked out on her bed: his demon markings glowing brightly.

"What are you going to do sis?" Souta asks as he watched Kagome tie Inuyasha to her bed and placed demon sutras on the rope.

"I have to ask Kaede of a way to bring Inuyasha back…normally the command works." Kagome replied, lightly touching a marking on Inuyasha's cheek.

"What if he wakes up before then?" asks Souta.

"If he wakes up and somehow gets the sutras off, use another bead." Kagome said then she finished placing a barrier around Inuyasha's hands and feet.

#_Feudal Era_#

Kagome quickly jumped out of the well and ran toward Kaede's village.

"Kaede!" calls Kagome.

A nearby villager stopped working and looked up at the village's young priestess.

"Lady Kagome, I thought you headed home." He starts.

"It's Inuyasha…I have to see Kaede…Do you know where she is?" Kagome asked between pants.

He nodded, becoming worried for the half demon that the village slowly began to respect and love as a brother.

"She's at the shrine with the monk and fox child." He replied and Kagome nodded in thanks before running off toward the hill top shrine.

"(Murmuring)"

Kaede and Miroku worked on tending to the graves while Shippo said a small prayer at the shrine.

"Kaede!"

The old priestess looked at the stairs: seeing a panicked Kagome running toward her.

"Kagome…I thought ye went home." Starts Kaede.

"…It's Inuyasha…he's transformed…I…I can't get him to snap out of it." Kagome panted then Shippo froze.

"How'd you get away?" asks Miroku.

"I had to use a scent bead Sango gave me a while back…I used a few sealing sutras to make sure he stayed put." Kagome said then Shippo broke out in tears.

Everyone watched as Shippo wailed and clung to Kagome's legs.

"Shippo" starts Kagome.

"I knew Inuyasha was of age" Shippo cried, unaware of the shocked look on Kagome's face.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, watching as Shippo quieted down to gasps.

"…Myoga said that breeding season for dog demons was coming soon…He didn't say anything else since you and Inuyasha weren't here." Shippo gasped as he tried to calm himself down.

"Aye…I have heard of such things." Replied Kaede.

"But how does that tie into Inuyasha's transformation?" asks Kagome.

"…It could be that Inuyasha's demon half chose a mate and Inuyasha just simply refused to go along with it…After all, ever since Naraku was killed he has been more open toward you Kagome." Miroku said then Kaede nodded.

"Approach this carefully child…Inuyasha would kill himself if he harmed ye." Kaede added, seeing Kagome nod.

_Modern Era_

"(Grr)"

Souta watched as Demon Inuyasha tried to get free, but only received small scratches in his attempt.

"Inuyasha, sis said those sutras won't come off unless she broke the barrier around them." Souta said in hopes of getting Inuyasha to stop.

"Gone" Inuyasha growled/whimpered.

"Sis is just getting help." Replied Souta.

"Scared" starts Inuyasha.

"She's scared for you…Sis loves you, she went back because she needed to know what happened to you." Souta said then he heard Kagome talking to his mother and grandfather downstairs.

#

"Leave you with him…Alone?!" starts grandpa.

"Please, Inuyasha will feel uneasy with you guys here…Inuyasha normally transforms when he feels like his life in danger or is close to death." Explains Kagome.

"If you're sure it'll help…we could to see your aunt." Starts Kagome's mother

"It will…Just give me two weeks. I'm sure I can get him back to normal by then." Replied Kagome.

"…Alright, just be careful." Kagome's mother said then she saw her daughter nod.

#

Kagome watched as her family left; knowing that it'd be safer for them.

'Now it's just me and him.' Kagome thought as she locked the door and walked upstairs.

Kagome slowly walked toward her bedroom, hearing whimpers of pain coming from the half demon-turned demon on her bed.

"Inuyasha" Kagome starts, opening the door.

Inuyasha was indeed in pain, the wound on his chest had healed but it was red.

His eyes looked toward Kagome, begging her to make the pain stop.

Without another word Kagome pulled out some ointment from her backpack and kneeled next to her bed.

"(Whine)"

"I know it stings…but it'll help." Kagome said as she gently rubbed the ointment into the healing wound.

"K-Kagome"

Kagome's head shot up, seeing Inuyasha's red eyes lighten.

"Inuyasha…are…are you alright?" Kagome asks, seeing Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists.

"(Groan)…It hurts…I…I can't control it." Inuyasha started, his voice strained.

'Shippo and Myoga were right' Kagome thought then she reached for the rope.

"Don't…Don't touch it." Groaned Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I trust you…All of you." Kagome replied as she slowly peeled the sutras off.

"Don't…I don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha begged, watching fearfully as Kagome unwrapped his wrists and rubbed the swollen skin.

"You won't…I trust you…because I love you." Kagome said softly, lightly kissing Inuyasha's hand.

'She loves me?' Inuyasha thought as Kagome untied his ankles.

"Kagome" starts Inuyasha.

"Don't…you don't have to say anything." Kagome said then she lovingly traced is demon markings.

Without warning Inuyasha's eyes returned blood red, his hand gripping her wrist.

"I love all of you…even the demon." Kagome said as she looked into Inuyasha's blood red eyes.

'_Even me? The one that has killed just for the taste of blood'_ the demon side thought as he released Kagome's wrist.

"Inuyasha, Myoga told me what's going on…That you need a mate soon…And that your demon chose me." Kagome said then she saw Inuyasha move away from her.

'_I want to…but can't…It'd break the mutt's heart if she went unwilling.'_

"Inuyasha, I'm going to make us some lunch…ok?" starts Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, hearing Kagome leave a few minutes later.

#

Kagome sighed as she fixed lunch: Ramen and some juice.

'He's been awfully quiet up there…I hope everything's alright.' Kagome thought as she walked up the stairs with the food.

Kagome slowly opened the door: seeing Inuyasha lying on the bed face down.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said then she placed the tray on her desk.

Inuyasha's ear flicked but he didn't move.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said again; Inuyasha still didn't respond.

Kagome sat on the side of her bed, gently rubbing Inuyasha's back.

"Does it hurt?" Kagome asks then she heard a pleasing growl from Inuyasha.

'_If she keeps doing that I won't hold back much longer.'_

"Inuyasha…I made you some ramen…You're going to want to eat it before it gets cold." Kagome said and yet Inuyasha still didn't move.

"(Groan)"

"Inuyasha…are you alright?" Kagome said then she rolled the half demon gone demon onto his back.

When Inuyasha was on his back Kagome saw the cause of his discomfort: a bulge in his pants.

With a blush Kagome picked up the ramen; ready to feed Inuyasha if needed.

"You need to eat something." Kagome urged and Inuyasha opened one eye.

"Ramen?" the demon's deep voice asked as Inuyasha sat up.

'At least he remembers something.' Kagome thought as she handed Inuyasha the bowl and the chopsticks.

Inuyasha finished eating before Kagome; once he was done he laid back down on his stomach in hopes of calming his embarrassing problem.

"Does it hurt?" Kagome asked once she finished her ramen.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome; not sure what she was talking about.

"The urges…does it hurt?" Kagome asks as she sat down next to the bed.

"…… (Whimper)"

"Do you want my help?" Kagome asks, looking into the demon's blue-red eyes.

'_She wants to help…'_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock; she wanted to help and she knew what that meant.

'She doesn't understand!' Inuyasha shouted to his demon side.

'_But what if she does?'_

Without warning Inuyasha rolled over, facing the wall.

"Inuyasha?"

"He doesn't agree." The demon replied, sorrow in his voice.

Kagome gazed in shock; was the normal Inuyasha watching this?

"The pup says that you don't understand what you just said."

"I do understand…That's why I said what I said." Kagome said as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"And you won't regret it?" he asks then rolled on his back, looking into Kagome's eyes.

"How could I regret loving Inuyasha…All of him; half demon, demon, and human." Kagome replied, as she stroked the markings on Inuyasha's face with her index finger.

Without warning Inuyasha winced in pain, curling up into a ball.

"Get out" Inuyasha ground out, pushing his demon back into his mind.

"Inuyasha." Kagome cried in fear, watching her love struggle to regain control.

'_She is our mate. She just accepted her fate.'_

"No" Inuyasha growled, fighting both pains in his body; one from the demon within and the other from his body's urge to mate.

Kagome watched in fear as Inuyasha's markings continued to glow and change between normal red and blue.

'His pain is because of the need to find a mate…And the demon has chosen me as it's mate and as Inuyasha's.' Kagome thought then an idea sprung into her mind: become Inuyasha's mate.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in his pain and then decided; she would become Inuyasha's mate willingly.

'I won't let this happen.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to fight the urges.

'_You heard her…she wants us.'_

Inuyasha groaned in pain as he felt his gut twist, he needed release but refused it.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he blushed, Kagome was standing there in her undergarments.

"Inuyasha, I am willing to be your mate…because I love you." Kagome said then she saw the markings on Inuyasha's cheeks settle on a deep red.

"Kagome…are you sure?" starts Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded then Inuyasha's grip on his knees loosened.

"He may not be gentle." Inuyasha said as he felt his demon beg to be set free, just for one night.

"I understand that…but I'm willing." Kagome said then she saw Inuyasha struggling to control his demon. "Let it go…I'll be alright."

Inuyasha nodded; giving into the demon's desire to be set free.

The demon pulled Kagome into a rough kiss; savoring the taste of her lips.

'_This will be a wonderful night.'_

#_Morning_#

Kagome had willingly let Inuyasha's demon side have his way the whole night; and when he was pleased Inuyasha regained control. But by then the new mated couple were fast asleep.

"(Birds chirping)"

Inuyasha growled at the sunlight for waking him up, that is…until he felt someone snuggle closer to him.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he saw Kagome with her head resting on his shoulder, her left shoulder sported his mate mark.

'It wasn't a dream…she's finally my mate.' Inuyasha thought then he saw Kagome begin to wake.

"Mmm…Inuyasha"

Kagome lazily traced the muscles on Inuyasha's chest.

"Had fun?" Inuyasha teased, pulling Kagome closer to him.

"You're demon side should be satisfied for the next fifty years." Kagome said then she looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Sore?" Inuyasha asks as his hand teased her hip.

"Little…We did do it all night. You mister had close to twenty releases." Kagome said as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's.

"I guess we should get dressed…You're going to want to tell your family that everything's alright." Inuyasha sighed, hating the thought of having to get up.

"Why bother? We could use a break." Kagome said then she scooted closer to Inuyasha, her right leg tangling with his.

"Yeah…At least it's quiet here." Inuyasha said then Kagome kissed his cheek.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Kagome said then she kissed Inuyasha's chin.

"Yes…and…I love you too." Inuyasha said then he kissed Kagome back.

Without warning the phone rings; causing Inuyasha to growl at the device.

Kagome sighed and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" asks Kagome.

"_How's everything going dear?"_ Kagome's mother asked as Kagome sat up.

"Inuyasha's doing better. He's wounds don't seem to bother him. And he's back to normal." Kagome said then she felt Inuyasha pull her back toward him.

"_That's good…We'll be staying here five more days, so I expect to know if there's a grandchild on the way when I come back."_

Kagome blushed at her mother's comment, and Inuyasha smirked.

'I would expect her saying behave yourselves or something of that sort.' Kagome thought then she sighed.

"Ok Mama…Anything else?" asks Kagome.

"_Nothing else I can think of…O yes, there's some extra clothes for Inuyasha in your closet if he needs them and I left some money for you two on the table in the hallway before we left."_

"Ok…Bye Mama" Kagome said then she hung up.

Kagome felt Inuyasha licking her mate mark, and his arm around her waist.

"I guess we have permission to have a good time." Inuyasha said then Kagome moaned.

"It's a good thing I don't have to go to school for a while." Kagome sighed then she turned around and kissed Inuyasha.

"How about never?" Inuyasha whispered once the kiss broke.

Kagome giggled then Inuyasha attacked her with kisses.

#_A few weeks later_#

Kagome sat in the bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test in her hands.

Her mate, of coarse was banging on the bathroom door out of worry.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whimpers, trying to get his mate to open the door.

Without a word Kagome stood up and walked to the door.

When Inuyasha heard the door unlock he opened it, finding his mate looking him in the eye.

"Kagome…what is it?" Inuyasha asks then Kagome smiles and leans toward his ear.

"…I'm pregnant." Kagome whispered and then she leaned back, seeing Inuyasha staring at her in shock.

After a few seconds Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laughed as he twirled her around.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said once he calmed down.

"And I you." Kagome said then she kissed Inuyasha.

The two stood there for a while longer, and then went downstairs to give the good news.

The end

A.N.

For those of you who think there wasn't enough detail, I am sorry.

But…if I get enough suggestions I might make a sequel. (Then you guys might get a longer and detailed lemon.)

I hoped you enjoyed this nine page fanfic of mine.

Ja ne


	2. Sequel

Life

_**Life**_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters that appear later in this story.

Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be parents. Uh oh…Kagome has some weird cravings...What's this? A new enemy? Will Inuyasha and Kagome survive parenthood and be able to defeat this new enemy?

#

'Where is he?' Kagome thought as she looked for Inuyasha.

Kagome was at her two month point in her pregnancy, and since this baby (or as Inuyasha put it, pup) were part demon…that meant that Kagome only had two more months to go.

'Found him.' Kagome spotted Inuyasha on his favorite branch in the Tree of Ages.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, hearing a groan coming from her mate.

"What?!" Inuyasha said then he jumped down from 'his' branch.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wanna go see the house you made me…Please?" Kagome begs, feeling Inuyasha sigh and then wrap his arms around his mate.

"They don't know you're pregnant." Starts Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and frowned.

"Stop thinking about what Miroku will say. C'mon Inuyasha, you said that the house was done." Kagome said then Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright" Inuyasha sighed and Kagome kissed his cheek.

Without another word Kagome ran into the house and came out with her backpack and a suitcase.

'Why me?' Inuyasha thought then he picked up the suitcase and followed Kagome to the well.

#_Feudal era_#

"(Sigh)"

Sango looked up at her husband; seeing his bored expression.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Sango said as she stirred the pot of stew.

"I can't figure out why Inuyasha's the only one that's been coming through the well. "When I asked him about it he said that it wasn't any of my business…but in a ruder term." Miroku said then he saw Shippo stir in his sleep.

"He did talk to Kaede a while back……It had something to do with Kagome and a hut." Sango said then Miroku's eyes widened.

"Could it be that our friend is going to propose to Kagome?" Miroku thought out loud before Shippo woke up.

Shippo yawned then his eyes widened; a smile growing on his face.

"What is it Shippo?" asks Sango.

"Kagome's back!" Shippo said as he ran out of the hut and toward the well.

#

#

Once Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well he picked up the suitcase and backpack and then started to walk toward the village.

"KAGOME!!"

"Huh?"

Without warning Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms; hugging her tight.

"Shippo! Get off of her." Inuyasha said, dropping Kagome's stuff and tried to grab Shippo.

"Inuyasha" Kagome scolds her eyes flashing warningly at her mate.

"Welcome back Kagome." Sango said as she and Miroku walked toward the clearing.

Miroku's jaw dropped when he saw Kagome, a few minutes later it turned into a grin.

"Well…Now we know why Kagome wasn't coming with you." Miroku said as he nudged Inuyasha's arm.

"Shut up" Inuyasha growls, watching as Kagome placed Shippo down.

"Hey Sango, Inuyasha here has finally been successful with Kagome." Miroku said then Inuyasha hit his head.

"I said shut up!" growls Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed; placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Calm down…He's just trying to get up mad." Kagome whispered then she heard Sango gasp.

"Kagome…are you"

"Two months in." Kagome replied then Sango hugged her friend.

Without warning both women walked toward the village, Shippo soon following them.

Inuyasha sighed picking up the backpack and the suitcase before walking toward the village.

"Wait for me!" Miroku called as he ran after Inuyasha.

#

#

#

"I see child, you are with Inuyasha's child." Kaede said as she tended to her herb garden while Kagome talked.

"Yes…I know what some of the villagers will think. But I will always stay with Inuyasha." Kagome said then Kaede stood up.

"I think the villagers will be happy for the both of you." Kaede said then Kagome nodded.

"Thank you for everything Kaede." Kagome said then she saw Miroku running for Kaede's hut, and one ticked off half demon chasing the ex-monk.

#

"Get back here Miroku!" Inuyasha growls as he runs after the ex-monk.

Miroku reached Kaede's garden and hit behind Kagome; praying to every god he could have angered in his whole life.

Inuyasha leapt into the tree next to the garden; growling.

"Be a man Miroku and stop hiding!" shouts Inuyasha.

"What happened?" starts Kagome.

"I didn't do anything." Miroku replied, still hiding behind Kagome.

"Nothing?! You call what you said nothing?!" shouts Inuyasha.

"What? I was just commenting on how lucky you two were." Starts Miroku.

"(Grr)"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku; his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said then Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"C'mon Inuyasha…it was just a joke." Starts Miroku.

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome shouted before Inuyasha jumped behind her in order to get Miroku away from his mate, but sadly he got a mouth full of dirt.

"You better get back to Sango before he gets up." Kagome said and Miroku nodded before running off again.

Kagome looked at her mate face down and in a three foot hole, growling and whimpering.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater the sit made.

Inuyasha pouted at Kagome; causing Kaede to laugh at the sight.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed; taking his left ear in her right hand: gently rubbing it.

"No more bursts of anger." Suggests Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded; remembering that Kagome's mood swings were far more scarier then any demon.

"Good, now…C'mon I want to see that house you built." Kagome said then she waved goodbye to Kaede before Inuyasha picked her up and headed toward the edge of the forest.

'Ah…Young love' Kaede sighed to herself as she headed back to her hut.

To be continued…

A.N. WOW…almost three hundred hits since I posted "Mates?"

So…I decided that I would make a sequel since the reviews were so wonderful.

Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming.

Ja ne


End file.
